


Sharp (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [22]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Twenty-Two: Medical Omo, Fear, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Medical Examination, Needles, Omorashi, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Diego never was fond of needles.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 10





	Sharp (Omovember 2020)

It was just a quick check-up, Diego told himself. It wasn’t like he was gonna suddenly find out he had a brain tumour the size of Jupiter. It wasn’t like it was some scary doctor, either. It was just Grace. Just Mom. He trusted Mom with his life.

He bit his lip anxiously as Luther left the room with a band-aid on his arm.

Diego froze. That meant a shot. He was going to get a shot.

“Number Two!”

Diego’s heartbeat quickened and he gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles were white. No, no, he couldn’t, please-

“Diego, dearest? It’s time for your check-up.” Grace smiled warmly at him. “Don’t be frightened. It’ll be over very soon.”

Diego got up with shaking legs and followed her into the medical wing, placing his own sweaty hand in hers.

Taking a seat in the examination chair, he held his arm out gingerly for the shot.

Grace gave a small chuckle. “Not yet, dear. I have to take your temperature first.”

Once she’d done all the usual check-ups, a long, sharp needle came into view. Diego felt an uncomfortable feeling in his belly. He never did like needles. No, he _hated_ needles, that was more accurate. Needles were much worse than any injury he’d suffered on missions. They went _inside him_ , and put stuff _inside him_ while they were _inside him_ , and they were sharp, and angry, and-

“Don’t worry, dearest. It’ll be so quick you’ll hardly notice.”

The needle hovered close to Diego’s arm and he let out a pained squeak.

“Oh… Diego.”

He looked down, startled, to see a wet patch growing on the crotch of his shorts. Diego let out an embarrassed whimper, covering himself with a hand.

“O-ow!” He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as the needle entered his arm, the wet patch continuing to grow and soaking the chair beneath him.

“There we go. Such a brave boy.” Grace taped a band-aid over his arm and gently kissed his forehead.

“I’m n-not brave. I peed my pants.” Diego mumbled.

“But you still let me give you the shot. Which I think makes you very brave indeed.” Grace told him with a smile.

“Thanks, Mom.” Diego blushed and smiled weakly.

As he left the medical wing, Luther laughed.

“Did you pee in your pants?” He snorted.

“Hey, leave him alone. You _cried_.” Five smacked Luther’s arm and quickly blinked away before his older brother could retaliate.

Diego was thankful that the attention wasn’t on him anymore, and quickly scurried out of the hallway to change his shorts before they could say anything else.


End file.
